Forbidden Attack
by pinkubrush
Summary: [CH 2 UP] Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang gemar mempermainkan banyak wanita hanya untuk bersenang senang. Lalu dia bertemu dengan seorang Pengacara bernama Byun Baekhyun. Bagaimana kehidupan keduanya? -BAD SUMMARY- Chanbaek and Kaisoo GS. Rate M/No NC!
1. PROLOG

** REMAKE NOVEL VENUS ( FORBIDDEN ATTACK )**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun**

**Other : Temuin sendiri**

**Warning : TYPO(S). GENDERSWITCH!**

**Genre : Romance. Drama.**

**Disclaimer : EXO belong God and their Family.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka GS? Gak usah baca!**

**.**

**.**

**INI FF REMAKE!**

**.**

**.**

**ADA Dirty Talk dikit disini.**

**.**

* * *

Chanyeol menguap beberapa kali sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang tersumbat. Ini hari pertamanya bangun pagi semenjak dirinya berkuliah di Seoul, terlalu pagi untuk mengingatkanya mengamankan Kyungsoo dari gangguan teman-temanya sebagai mahasiswa baru.

Ini adalah tahun terakhirnya dan tahun pertama Kyungsoo di kampus. Sebagai seorang sahabat, mustahil bagi Chanyeol menolak permintaan Kai untuk menjaga pacarnya yang temperamental itu.

Meskipun selama lebih dari tiga tahun Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan perawatan Intensif tentang Alzheimernya, Chanyeol meragukan kalau Kyungsoo sudah berubah. Demi Tuhan dia tidak takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada gadis itu, Chanyeol lebih takut bila Kyungsoo yang melukai orang lain seperti yang seringkali di lakukanya di sekolah.

Chanyeol melirik ponselnya, sudah yang kedelapan Kali dan Kai baru saja datang lengkap dengan topi dan kacamata hitamnya untuk mengantar Kyungsoo ke kampus. Sebagai selebriti terkenal, Kai mungkin sedang berusaha menyamar.

Tapi bagi Chanyeol, Kai malah lebih terlihat sangat mencolok, Kacamata berbingkai tebal dan jaket lusuh rasanya cukup bisa untuk membuatnya terlihat berbeda seperti yang di lakukanya dulu untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah Asrama dan Mengejar-ngejar Kyungsoo pujaan hatinya itu.

"Bagus sekali! Aku tidur sangat sedikit semalam dan harus bangun pagi karena menunggu kalian." Chanyeol menggerutu, Kai dan Kyungsoo datang dengan sangat terlambat daripada waktu yang mereka janjikan.

Ia menguap sekali lagi, dan membayangkan kembali apa yang sudah di lakukanya tadi malam. Bercinta dengan pacar baru setidaknya bisa membuatnya lebih semangat belajar.

Hiburan yang baru di lakukanya beberapa tahun belakangan saat ia menyadari betapa banyak gadis-gadis di kampus yang menyukainya. Di asrama Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat perempuan lain selain Kyungsoo dan Kakak perempuanya, Yoora yang merupakan guru di asrama itu.

"Maaf, Aku harus menghindari beberapa orang wartawan untuk membuat Kyungsoo aman!" Kai berusaha membela diri, sebelah tanganya masih menggandeng erat Kyungsoo sejak mereka keluar dari dalam mobil dan sekarang berakhir di salah satu tangga kampus dimana Chanyeol duduk dengan tenangnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Kyungsoo dilihat wartawan? Kau takut kalau semua wartawan cidera karenanya?"

"Jangan sampai aku memukulmu _Chanyeol_!" Kyungsoo mengerang.

Kai tertawa ringan, dia sangat hapal kalau Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo adalah rival yang seringkali berdebat dan bahkan beberapa kali dengan brutal Kyungsoo melukai Chanyeol. Tapi hanya Chanyeol yang paling paham dengan Kyungsoo bila di bandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin merahasiakanya beberapa waktu lagi sampai Aku siap untuk mengumumkan siapa wanita yang paling ku cintai di depan publik!"

Sekarang Giliran Chanyeol yang tertawa. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengejek, tapi perutnya selalu terasa seperti di gelitik setiap kali ada seseorang yang mengatakan kata cinta. Baginya cinta itu masih sangat misterius dan belum di temukan olehnya sekarang, atau mungkin oleh siapapun di dunia.

Semua wanita yang di kencaninya selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka mencintai Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tau kalau semuanya hanya kagum terhadapnya, menyukainya karena ia cerdas, tampan dan sangat di kenal.

Ya, mereka semua hanya mengagumi atau menyukai seseorang, lalu mencari-cari nama yang tepat untuk menyebut perasaan yang mereka rasakan itu hingga pada

Akhirnya cinta terpilih menjadi kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan mereka.

'_PLAKKK!'_

Bunyi tamparan itu sangat nyaring membuat telinga Chanyeol berdenging, senyumnya memudar berganti dengan keheranan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya barusan.

Baginya, di tampar oleh perempuan bukanlah hal yang asing, tapi di tampar oleh orang yang tidak di kenalnya membuatnya benar-benar shock. Ia memandangi

seorang gadis yang berdiri di hadapanya, rambut bergelombang berwarna coklat dengan bola mata hitam pekat.

Wajahnya sangat berbeda dengan wanita-wanita Korea pada umumnya. Dia lebih pendek di bandingkan dengan wanita yang pernah di kencani nya. Tapi melihat wajahnya, Chanyeol yakin kalau gadis itu bahkan belum berusia tujuh belas tahun.

Untuk apa dia datang ke tempat Kuliah Chanyeol ini dan menampar Chanyeol ? Ini pertemuan pertamanya, dan Chanyeol belum pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya.

"Hei Noona! Kau salah orang?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada biasa, ia masih bisa bersabar.

"Park Chanyeol! Itu kau kan?"

Mata Chanyeol membesar. Gadis ini tau siapa namanya?

"Mahasiswa Ilmu Politik semester sembilan. Dua puluh tujuh pacar dalam setengah tahun? Mengencani hampir dua puluh lima perempuan di Yonsei University termasuk mahasiswa dan dosen. Kau fikir kau ini siapa?"

"Apa maksudmu, dan kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Hei Tuan! Kau baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengan Jiyeon kemarin sore, dan semalam kau sudah tidur dengan perempuan lain. Dimana tanggung jawabmu? Jiyeon sedang mengandung anakmu dan sekarang dia sekarat di rumah sakit karena mencoba bunuh diri!"

Jiyeon, itu masalahnya? Chanyeol tergelak sinis. Memangnya kenapa ia harus berbuat seperti itu, Chanyeol tidak melakukanya secara paksa, wanita itu yang memintanya dan dia tidak mungkin menolak.

Hanya laki-laki bodoh yang akan menolak, dan perlu di ingat bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan bercinta tanpa izin dan kesukarelaan dari pihak lawan dalam hal ini adalah pasanganya. Lagi pula Chanyeol bukan orang pertama yang melakukan itu kepada Jiyeon kan?

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Aku harus menemuinya dan mengatakan kalau aku akan bertanggung jawab?"

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah pergi ke laut dan tenggelamkan dirimu sendiri. Laki-laki sepertimu lebih pantas mati!" Gadis itu mendengus keras. Dengan langkah penuh amarah dia menjauh dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terperangah.

_Anak itu! _Chanyeol menggeram. Ia mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berteriak.

"Hei Noona! Kau ingin aku mati? Kau yang nantinya akan mati jika tidak bisa bersamaku!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**Ini cuman Prolog Author Remake FF ini karena Novelnya bagus dan cocok kalau yang perankan Chanbaek hehe.**

**Oh iya sebenarnya Novelnya Rate M cuman Author takut dosa jadi author hapus adegan yang gk pantes. Maaf yaaa~~~~**

**Athor masih dibawah umur soalnya ~_~**

**Ini sebagai pengganti FF 'Somethin kinda Crazy' yang Auhtor hapus karena Ide untuk ngelanjutin buntu sekali lagi author minta maaf~~~**

**Tapi tenang FF ini sebagai gantinya^^**

**Author berharap semoga banyak yang review biar Author semangat ngelanjutin :)**

**FF 'What is Love' sama 'I wish you would' bakalan next besok atau gak Jum'at. So waiting~~!**

**Udah kebanyakan bacot ya gue hehe :'v**

**Pokoknya jangan lupa aja buat Review, Fav dan follow ff ku :***

**See you next Chapter~~~ **

**Semakin banyak yang review Updatenya semakin Fast!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Begin

** REMAKE NOVEL VENUS ( FORBIDDEN ATTACK )**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun**

**Other : Temuin sendiri**

**Warning : TYPO(S). GENDERSWITCH!**

**Genre : Romance. Drama.**

**Disclaimer : EXO belong God and their Family.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka GS? Gak usah baca!**

**.**

**.**

**INI FF REMAKE!**

**.**

**.**

** ADA Dirty Talknya !  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**London, 5 Tahun kemudian**

Harusnya makan malam kali ini berlangsung sangat romantis. Chanyeol sudah mengatur semuanya dengan maksimal dan malam ini seharusnya ia melamar seorang gadis Jepang yang merupakan rekan kerjanya di kedutaan besar Jepang di London.

Meskipun bukan seorang wanita yang Chanyeol cintai, tapi Nana adalah wanita yang sempurna dan membuatnya sangat bergairah. Nana juga wanita yang sangat ideal untuk menjadi istri Chanyeol karena wanita itu bukan tipe yang pencemburu.

Ia mengetahui kebiasaan buruk Chanyeol dan selalu memahaminya, berasal dari keluarga baik-baik dan pasti akan di sukai keluarganya. Tapi sekarang semuanya tinggal rencana karena saat ini Chanyeol hanya bisa merasakan nyeri di pipi kananya karena Baekhyun menamparnya tepat di depan Nana.

Ini sudah yang kedua kali dalam kurun waktu setahun terkhir dan kali ini sangat mengesankan, mereka bahkan di potret beberapa orang wartawan.

"Diplomat brengsek!" Cacinya.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti melakukan hal ini kepada perempuan? Kau sudah menyengsarakan banyak wanita!"

Chanyeol mengerang. Lagi? Baru sekitar dua bulan yang lalu ia terbebas dari skandal dengan seorang perempuan yang merupakan putri seorang pengusaha besar dan juga artis terkenal di London.

Pada saat itu ia merasa akan segera berangkat kesurga setelah terbebas Dari Baekhyun. Wanita ini, Tidak bisa di pungkiri sangat menarik. Meskipun tubuhnya mungil dan sedikit kasar, Baekhyun memiliki tubuh yang sangat menarik bagi laki-laki manapun yang memperhatikannya, apalagi yang hidung belang seperti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol seringkali berfikir yang tidak-tidak setiap kali bertemu dengan pengacara muda itu, Tapi kekejaman kata-katanya membuat Chanyeol melupakan semua minatnya.

"Kali ini siapa? Aku akan menyelesaikanya!" Bentak Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seganas ini, Bukankah kau seorang pengacara?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya geram. Sebagai seorang pengacara, akan lebih baik bila menyerang seseorang dengan kata-kata saja di pengadilan nanti. Tapi untuk Chanyeol, semuanya adalah pengecualian.

Walau bagaimanapun Baekhyun yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang. Jika tidak sekarang, pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya akan gigit jari karena kasus yang berkaitan dengan Diplomat muda itu tidak akan pernah sampai kepengadilan begitu saja.

Semuanya akan selesai dengan damai dan wanita-wanita bodoh itu selalu bersedia memaafkanya entah dengan cara apa. Chanyeol selalu medapatkan apa yang dirinya mau.

"Kau akan terima suratnya di apartemenmu!" Kata Baekhyun akhirnya dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan membawa kekesalannya.

Chanyeol masih mengelus pipinya beberapa kali sambil memandangi Baekhyun dengan perasaan kesal. Tenaganya sangat luar biasa untuk seorang perempuan. Kalau saja Baekhyun dan dirinya tidak bertemu dengan cara seperti ini, Chanyeol yakin dirinya akan sangat menyukai gadis itu. Sebagai pengacara _fresh graduate _yang di kenal kejam, seharusnya juga semakin menabah sisi menarik dari Baekhyun jika saja Baekhyun tidak bermasalah denganya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Nana menyapanya. Chanyeol mengusahakan senyumnya yang tebaik. Meskipun Nana adalah orang yang paling mengerti dengan keberadaanya dan segala tingkah lakunya, ia tidak ingin Nana merasa kalau dirinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Persahabatanya dengan wanita ini di mulai sejak ia di tugaskan di London lima tahun silam. Sebagai lulusan terbaik dengan di Yonsei University memberikan jalan bagi Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan magister dimana saja yang pada akhirnya mengantarkanya pada jalan ini; menjadi diplomat muda yang tampan dan di cintai banyak wanita.

Ini bukan salahnya kan? Tapi mungkin hanya Nana (dan Baekhyun tentunya) yang terlihat tidak begitu tertarik pada keunggulanya. Tidak, Nana yang seperti itu, kadang-kadang adakalanya Nana tidak begitu tertarik meskipun ia dan Chanyeol sering bersenang-senang sedangkan Baekhyun sepertinya lebih dari sekedar tidak tertarik, wanita itu sangat memusuhinya.

"_Fine, _Tenanglah, ini hal yang biasa!" Jawab Chanyeol sambil memandang beberapa orang _Security _restoran mengusir wartawan yangterus berusaha memotretnya dari jendela kaca. Chanyeol mendesah,besok pagi namanya akan menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat di surat kabar pagi dan mungkin dirinya tidak akan bisa keluar dari apartement untuk beberapa hari.

Ia harus menghubungi Yifan, Pengacaranya itu harus segera menyelesaikan semua kekacauan ini dengan anggun seperti biasanya.

"Oh, Ya! Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?" Nana bertanya lagi.

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu saja." Chanyeol berdehem berusaha menyembunyikan kekikukanya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyampaikan lamaranya karena Nana pasti tidak menginginkan lamaran yang seburuk ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" Nana Tersenyum.

"Kau memang laki-laki yang romantis. Sayang semuanya terjadi seperti ini tapi kau cukup membuatku gembira. Aku juga punya kabar baik untuk dirimu!"

"Benarkah? Apa?"

"Aku akan segera menikah."

Senyum Chanyeol tiba-tiba memudar. Nana akan menikah dan meninggalkanya? Jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia bersyukur Baekhyun datang tadi, setidaknya Baekhyun menghindarkanya dari sesuatu yang lebih memalukan daripada berdebat dengan pengacara kejam itu.

Nana akan menikah dan Chanyeol baru mengetahuinya? Diam-diam ia melirik ke jari manis Nana dan disana memang sudah melingkar sebuah cincin perak yang indah. Nana akan menikah dengan siapa? Dia tidak perlu tau dan tidak ingin tau.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" Tanya Nana

"Kau akan meninggalkanku? Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi? Bersenang-senang bersama, menghabiskan malam bersama!"

"Kenapa semuanya harus berakhir? Aku menikah untuk menyenangkan kedua orang tuaku tapi aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkan kesenanganku sendiri. Kita masih bisa memiliki _Affair_ yang menyenangkan, kan?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi berusaha tersenyum. Itu artinya Nana masih tertarik kepadanya meskipun hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Baiklah, Nana yang meminta dan Chanyeol akan melakukanya. Dia akan membuat Nana senang hingga Chanyeol merasa bosan dan menemukan perempuan baru.

Lagipula apa yang sedang di khawatirkanya? Semua wanita menginginkanya kan? Tidak ada wanita di dunia ini yang bisa menolak pesona Park Chanyeol dengan ketampanan dan hartanya yang melimpah.

Dengan kebahagiaan seperti ini Chanyeol merasa ingin terus hidup selamanya dan tidak pernah menikah. Ia tidak pernah menyukai satu wanita dalam satu waktu, jadi tidak menikah adalah pilihan yang baik. Tuhanpun sepertinya tidak mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk menikah karena satu-satunya perempuan yang di anggap pantas menjadi istrinya sudah di ikat oleh orang lain.

Bukan masalah, hal seperti ini tidak akan jadi masalah selagi dunia masih terus memproduksi makhluk bernama perempuan.

* * *

Pagi yang membuat Chanyeol merasa lesu. Ia tidak akan kekantor hari ini dan Yifan pasti sudah mengurusnya. Kepalanya agak pusing karena banyak hal yang mengganggunya.

Dimulai dari Baekhyun dan Klienya, Nana yang sudah menolaknya bahkan sebelum Chanyeol menyatakan lamaranya, sampai berita yang mungkin sudah merebak luas di kalangan Masyarakat.

Pilihanya untuk tidak segera pulang sepertinya adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat. Chanyeol beruntung Yifan adalah pengacara yang baik juga sahabat dan sepupu yang baik selama dirinya berada di London karena Yifan tidak pernah membiarkan Chanyeol kewalahan dalam hal apapun.

Yifan membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih duduk di atas ranjang sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sesekali ia menggeleng dan tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang sudah sangat sering seperti ini. Mengesankan jika ia masih terkejut saat sepupunya itu pulang semalam.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Yifan lalu kembali duduk ke meja makan.

Dengan malas Chanyeol keluar kamar yang di tumpanginya dan duduk di dekat Yifan lalu meminum air putih yang ada di hadapanya dengan brutal. Itu gelas Yifan, tapi Yifan tidak protes, ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya penuh kemakluman.

"Kau mabuk semalam! Sudah ingat?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Tentu saja! Aku di tolak semalam sebelum aku menyampaikan lamaran. Sudah sewajarnya aku mabuk."

"Kapan kau akan berhenti membuat skandal? Kau bahkan lebih terkenal di bandingkan artis internasional. Pejabat seharusnya menjadi panutan!"

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak butuh ceramah. Semuanya sudah kau

urus? Bagaimana?"

"Kali ini kelihatanya sulit. Pihak kantor bisa saja mengeluarkanmu jika skandal ini tidak selesai dengan mudah!"

"Tapi kau bisa menyelesaikanya kan? Wanita itu minta apa?"

"Tentu saja yang itu sama sekali tidak sulit, semuanya sudah selesai. Tapi kabar seperti ini bisa menjadi pembicaraan selama berbulan-bulan. Beberapa waktu lalu kau di maafkkan karena itu yang pertama tercium oleh media dan mungkin kau tidak salah sepenuhnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, keledai bodoh saja tidak akan masuk kelubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Sekarang cobalah untuk menyelesaikanya, atau dalam beberapa bulan kedepan kau akan di kembalikan ke Korea dan usahamu untuk menjabat posisi yang lebih tinggi di Seoul akan sia-sia."

"Oh, tentu saja! Ini karena Baekhyun. Gadis gila itu baru dua kali menangani kasus-kasusku tapi selalu melibatkan media! Sebelum dia menjadi pengacara semua masalahku bisa selesai tanpa skandal kan?"

Chanyeol berdecak. "Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Menikahlah!"

"Apa? Bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau aku sudah di tolak! Aku harus menikah dengan siapa?"

"Menikah dengan siapa saja, dan skandal akan lenyap. Kau ingat Russel Graig kan? Skandal bahwa dirinya memperkosa artis itu hilang begitu saja saat masyarakat luas tau kalau ia sudah menikah, semua orang bahkan melupakan kasusnya begitu saja dan dirinya bisa hidup dengan tenang sampai sekarang! Lagi pula sampai kapan kau akan menolak perjodohan yang di adakan Ayahku?"

Chanyeol termenung. Walau bagaimanapun dia tetap tidak akan menikah dengan orang yang sembarangan. Tapi siapa calon yang tepat? Dia tidak mungkin ikut perjodohan begitu saja, Skandal kali ini benarbenar membuatnya jadi serba sulit.

"Kau punya ide? Wanita mana yang harus ku nikahi?"

Yifan tersenyum dengan sangat misterius. "Tenang saja, semuanya sudah ku atur. Demi kebaikanmu, berusahalah untuk kali ini. Berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi kau tidak akan menyerah begitu saja!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku menyerahkan calon istriku kepadamu."

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak berkomentar. Keningnya berkerut tajam. Sejak kapan Yifan punya calon istri? Dan lagi-lagi ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa, kelihatanya Chanyeol sangat banyak ketinggalan beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

Yifan memiliki kekasih, Chanyeol mengetahuinyadengan baik tapi dia dan wanita itu baru bertemu beberapa minggu sejak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama mereka terjadi. Tao, wanita China dan masih sangat muda, meskipun Tao cukup cantik dan menarik Chanyeol tidak mungkin menikahi mahasiswi tahun kedua.

"Aku di jodohkan!" Ujar Yifan berusaha menjawab keheranan Chanyeol

"Dengan putri salah seorang kerabat Ayah. Tapi dengan berbagai cara aku sudah berhasil membujuk Ayah untuk menggantikan diriku denganmu."

"Katakan padaku, seperti apa dia? Apakah dia cantik? Tubuhnya bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah, Kau pasti akan menyukainya, percayalah!" Jawab Yifan.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Seperti apa wanita itu? Yifan bilang Chanyeol pasti akan menyukainya dan seharusnya ia percaya kalau Yifan sangat hapal dengan seleranya. Yifan tidak mungkin membohonginya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

**Author kambek =^^=**

**Wooahh ternyata lumayan banyak yang review, kalau gini kan Author seneng :v**

**Maafin yaa disini ada moment ChanNana sebenernya gk mau sih**

**tapi apa boleh buat (?)**

**Chappie ini memang agak pendek karena Author lagi dalam masa Bad Mood :3**

**Eh tapi udah nonton belum MV Call me Baby?**

**Gilaaaaa anak anak Exo pada ganteng2 bikin gue meleleh /abaikan/**

**EXO L hebat dalam kurun waktu 24 jam jumlah viewer MV Call me Baby Korean Version**

**sudah mencapai 4Juta View^^**

**Proud to be EXO L *-***

**Okaayyyy See you next Chapter~~~**

**JANGAN LUPA UNTUK REVIEW, FAV, DAN FOLLOW!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Have Selecting

**Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun**

**Other : Temuin sendiri**

**Warning : TYPO(S). GENDERSWITCH!**

**Genre : Romance. Drama.**

**Disclaimer : EXO belong God and their Family.**

**Rate : M But no NC/?**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka GS? Gak usah baca!**

**.**

**.**

**INI FF REMAKE!**

**.**

**.**

**N/A : Remake dari novel VENUS ( Forbidden Attack ) Ada beberapa adegan yang dihapus dan ada bebarapa bagian yang di ubah. NC nya di hilangin. Maaf yaaaa~~~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Baekhyun memandangi surat kabar dengan senyum pahit. Bagaimana mungkin sebanyak itu wartawan yang meliput berita tentang Diplomat playboy itu, tidak ada satupun yang memuat beritanya kecuali siaran langsung saat ia menampar Laki-laki itu di restoran.

Ia ingin sekali melihat berita itu, tapi sayangnya Luhan yang merupakan teman se-_flat _nya tidak sempat merekam tayangannya karena Sibuk terperangah heran saat menonton televisi. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama, ia menarik semua berita tentang skandalnya.

Tapi percuma karena meskipun hanya segelintir orang, yang menyaksikan siaran langsung itu, semuanya akan segera menyebar lewat angin seperti sebelumnya. Chanyeol beruntung memiliki Yifan yang juga memiliki marga Wu sebagai pengacaranya, laki-laki itu bertindak sangat cepat dan sangat menguntungkan Kliennya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun, merasa sangat terkesan dengan laki-laki itu dan dirinya merasa sangat tertarik. Perpaduan China dan Canada membuat wajah Yifan berseri-seri dan sangat sulit untuk di lupakan terlebih saat dirinya tau kalau Yifan dan dirinya sudah di jodohkan.

Pemikiran gila yang menguntungkan, Baekhyun seperti mendapatkan keberuntungan karena dirinya akan di nikahi oleh senior yang sangat di kaguminya sewaktu kuliah.

"Kau sudah berjanji pada Ibu untuk menikah dengan laki-laki itu kan?" Taehyung menyapanya.

Adik laki-lakinya itu adalah satu-satunya saudara yang menemani Ibunya di rumah sedangkan Baekhyun hanya datang sesekali karena Districk Lake terlalu jauh dari jangkauan kerjanya.

Pedesaan yang indah ini sudah menjadi tempat dimana Baekhyun tumbuh sebagai anak perempuan satu-satunya keluarga Byun karena semua saudaranya adalah laki-laki. Dua orang kakak dan satu adik, Taehyung. Dan sekarang, atau lebih tepatnya beberapa saat lagi akan menjadi tempatnya bertemu dengan calon suaminya yang sudah begitu lama di kaguminya.

"Berjanjilah, kali ini kau akan menikah! Ibu sudah sakit-sakitan dan sangat ingin melihatmu memakai gaun pengantin. Kau selalu memanipulasi semua _perjodohan _yang di adakan sehingga semua laki-laki itu menolakmu. Meskipun Ibu tidak tau tapi aku tau kalau kau selalu pura pura menerima dan mengusahakan agar semua laki-laki yang di jodohkan denganmu menolak, sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Ibu akan sangat kecewa kalau dia tau."

"Kau tenang saja. Kali ini aku tidak akan mengecewakannya!"

Bunyi mesin mobil menderu dan berhenti di depan rumahnya yang bergaya khas pedesaan. Jantung Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Dia mungkin memang akan menikah di usia muda dan semoga akan bahagia.

Demi Ibunya, Baekhyun akan berhenti bersikap egois dan menjadi anak penurut kali ini. Ini adalah perjodohan pertama yang di jalaninya semenjak Ayahnya meninggal dunia beberapa bulan lalu.

Baekhyun sangat tau kalau Ibunya menaruh harapan yang sangat besar terhadap

perjodohan kali ini, dan Baekhyun akan menerimanya. Dia bukanlah gadis yang pandai bergaul untuk menemukan kekasih seprti teman temanya yang lain.

Selama di _flat _ia bahkan terlalu sering menghabiskan malam sendirian karena Luhan selalu pergi bersama kekasihnya -_Sehun._ Sejak di lahirkan Baekhyun memang bukan seorang yang pandai untuk bersenang-senang. Ia lebih di kenal karena kekakuanya dan ketajaman bahasanya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengintip dulu?" goda Taehyung.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia berlari cepat menuju kamar untuk memberikan penampilan terbaik dan itu pasti akan memakan banyak waktu. Lebih baik ia sedikit menahan diri untuk melihat calon suaminya. Ia sudah tau seperti apa wajahnya, yang ingin di ketahuinya apakah Yifan akan menerimanya dengan baik atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah rumah sederhana di pedesaan Districk Lake, bagi Chanyeol pemandangan kali ini cukup menarik. Meskipun wanita di pedesaan Eropa tidak semanis wanita-wanita desa di Asia, tapi rata-rata mereka semua masih memiliki keindahan fisik yang luar biasa.

Memikirkan kalau dirinya akan menikah dengan seorang gadis desa, Chanyeol menjadi sangat berbinar-binar dan juga sangat antusias. Tapi sejak kapan dirinya memiliki perasaan yang seperti ini? Bukankah dia tidak ingin menikah jika bukan karena di desak oleh keluarganya.

Chanyeol tidak akan merencanakan lamaranya untuk Nana tempo hari jika menuruti kata hatinya. Sekarang desakanya juga bertambah dan sepertinya pilihan untuk segera menikah tidak bisa di elakkan lagi.

Tapi walau bagaimanapun mustahil bagi Chanyeol untuk berhenti, dia tidak akan berhenti menjalankan hobinya. seorang istri dari desa seharusnya tidak akan bisa banyak membantah tentang hal ini.

"Ahjussi, bagaimana orangnya?" Chanyeol berbisik kepada pamannya yang memang Orang Korea sama seperti Chanyeol sambil membawa tas yang berisi pakaian mereka.

"Dia cantik tidak?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi tidak terlalu gemuk kan? Tidak terlalu kurus juga kan?" Pamannya berdehem.

"Berhentilah, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan sekarang? Ayo masuk!"

Chanyeol mengulum senyum penasaranya. Seorang wanita tua berwajah oriental bersama anak laki-lakinya yang kelihatanya tidak asing menyambut mereka dengan bahagia.

Nyonya Byun adalah seorang wanita keturunan Korea dan putranya, Taehyung meskipun berwajah sedikit Eropa ia memiliki rambut dan bola mata yang berwarna gelap seperti Ibunya.

Anak itu benar benar terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki Korea yang berkulit putih bersih, melihat wajahnya mengingatkan Chanyeol pada seseorang. Tapi entahlah, dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingatingat, yang jelas siapa yang akan menjadi tunanganya lebih menarik perhatian di bandingkan apapun sekarang.

Jarak yang jauh membuat Chanyeol dan pamannya harus menginap disini paling tidak untuk semalam. Nyonya Byun sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar sederhana yang hangat untuk menentang angin musim gugur yang berhembus di luar.

Setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya, Chanyeol dan pamannya turun memenuhi undangan makan siang. Hanya ada tiga orang anggota keluarga, tapi rumah ini memiliki banyak kamar.

Ketiganya sekarang sedang berkumpul di ruang makan dan seorang gadis yang sedang membantu Ibunya dengan ceria itu membuat Chanyeol Baekhyun? Chanyeol mematung tak menyangka, Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya terlihat lebih menarik.

Ia menggunakan dress selutut berwarna baby blue. Pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya secara serasi, berbeda dengan sikap datar yang di tampilkanya selama ini.

"Kalian sudah datang? Silahkan duduk!"

Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Nyonya Byun, ia dan pamannya kemudian duduk di meja makan dengan sangat tenang dan Baekhyun duduk di hadapanya. Tidak sekalipun Chanyeol memalingkan pandanganya dari Baekhyun dan dirinya dapat melihat kalau Baekhyun mengalami keterkejutan yang sama.

Wajahnya yang ceria tadi tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi wajah kaku seperti yang sering Chanyeol lihat. Seandainya bukan dirinya yang duduk disini, seandainya Yifan yang datang, Chanyeol yakin kalau gadis itu akan terus berusaha untuk

terlihat manis sepanjang hari.

Sepanjang waktu-waktu di meja makan Chanyeol tidak bisa menghindar untuk memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun. Penglihatanya sama sekali tidak salah saat melihat Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya meskipun pada saat itu Chanyeol tidak bisa memperhatikan gadis itu berlama-lama.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyentuh pipinya, Semua tamparan Baekhyun masih bisa di rasakan dengan sangat jelas.

"Suho dan Xiumin dimana? Mereka tidak ikut makan?" Paman Chanyeol bertanya kepada siapa-saja yang bersedia menjawabnya. Perhatian Chanyeol sempat beralih sementara.

"Mereka tidak bisa datang, Suho dan Xiumin tidak bisa meninggalkan kedainya karena sekarang sedang sangat ramai." Jawab nyonya Byun.

Donghae -_Paman Chanyeol_\- menyenggol Chanyeol yang masih memandangi Baekhyun tanpa henti sambil terus melahap makananya.

"Lihat, Anak ini! Nyonya, sepertinya dia terus memperhatikan putrimu! Dia pasti sedang sangat tertarik."

"Benarkah?" Nyonya Byun terlihat sangat antusias.

"Kalau begitu syukurlah. Baekhyun selalu di tolak setiap kali melakukan perjodohan. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan semua laki-laki itu!"

Chanyeol mendehem setelah menelan makanan yang di kunyahnya.

"Di tolak? Ku rasa aku tau sebabnya, dia terlihat sangat kaku!"

"Oh, tidak. Mungkin karena dia sedang tegang sekarang! Dia berjanji akan menikah melalui perjodohan kali ini bila kau tidak menolaknya. Tidak, dia mengatakan janji yang sama setiap kali _perjodohan _di adakan. Sayangnya seperti yang ku katakan kalau pada akhirnya semua laki-laki menjauhinya. Kau menyukai putriku?"

"Ibu!" Baekhyun mendesah.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya. Hanya sesaat karena berikutnya Chanyeol berakting kebingungan.

"Apakah aku harus memberi jawaban sekarang?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak! Kau bisa menjawabnya nanti setelah kau pulang ke London. Kalau kau memutuskan untuk menerima atau menolak, katakan saja pada pamanmu. Kalau kau menerimanya tentu aku akan sangat bersyukur sekali dan semuanya tetap akan aku serahkan kepada kalian berdua."

"Ibu, hentikan!" Baekhyun mendesah lagi. Ia mungkin merasa malu dengan ucapan Ibunya. Setelah nyonya Byun diam gadis itu dan adiknya Taehyung saling pandang penuh makna.

Mungkin Baekhyun sudah menginjak kaki adiknya di bawah meja karena pemuda itu ikut menertawainya.

.

.

.

"Aku hampir kena serangan jantung saat dia mengatakan kalau kau sangat kaku!" Nyonya Byun mengomentari putrinya yang membantunya di bagian belakang rumah.

"Dia sangat tampan dan seorang diplomat, dia sangat cocok denganmu!"

"Bukankah seharusnya Wu Yifan yang datang? Kenapa harus dirinya?"

"Kau ini bodoh? Kau masih menginginkan pengacara itu untuk datang? Ayahnya bahkan menganggap kau sangat berharga untuk di pasangkan dengan putranya. Dia menggantinya dengan laki-laki yang lebih baik. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih!"

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. Lebih baik? Inilah akibatnya bila Ibunya tidak suka nonton TV dan terlibat dengan dunia luar, semua orang di inggris saat ini sedang berbisik-bisik tentang betapa bajinganya Chanyeol.

Dengan wajah tampan dan karir yang gemilang itu, dia sudah menjadi penggoda yang cukup sukses untuk menghabisi entah berapa orang perempuan di atas ranjangnya setiap malam.

Sayang sekali hanya sedikit yang menuntut keadilan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat ingin membuka mulut tentang semua ini, tapi sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat.

Ia tidak akan membuat Ibunya khawatir karena Chanyeol pasti menolak, atau Baekhyun akan membuat Chanyeol menolak perjodohan ini.

"Dia cukup tampan, kan? Dan yang paling penting laki-laki itu menyukaimu!"

"Benarkah? Semua laki-laki yang datang juga bersikap seperti itu pada awalnya!"

"Itu karena kau sangat egois. Alasan mereka semua sama saat menolak, kau terlihat sangat kaku dan kata-katamu itu sangat kejam. Berusahalah menjadi wanita yang dia inginkan dan menikahlah!"

Nyonya Byun kemudian menyerahkan dua tumpukan selimut kepada Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. "Kau antarkan ke kamar mereka, sana!"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendesah. Dengan malas dirinya mengantarkan kedua selimut itu kelantai dua, mungkin ia akan membawa selimut itu kekamarnya dulu untuk mengganti pakaian meskipun itu harus membuatnya bolak-balik.

Jadi wanita yang di inginkan Chanyeol? Apa dirinya harus membuka pakaianya di depan laki-laki itu? Ibunya juga akan segera kena serangan Jantung kalau dia mengetahui seperti apa wanita yang di inginkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggenggam selimut erat. Begitu menaiki tangga genggamanya mengendor saat melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar tamu, ia sudah berganti pakaian dan mungkin akan menyusul pamannya kehalaman.

Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan sekarang hanya pura-pura tidak tau dan berjalan lurus menuju kamarnya, barulah ia akan kembali lagi untuk mengantarkan selimut.

Gadis itu memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena merasa gugup, kenapa ia gugup seperti sekarang, karena Chanyeol sedang memandanginya dan menghalangi jalannya sebisa mungkin. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu memandang Chanyeol kesal.

"Tidak bisa minggir?" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada sinis meskipun suaranya tidak selantang yang biasa di lakukanya terhadap Chanyeol.

"Kebetulan sekali, Aku ingin menemuimu!"

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak boleh terlalu berharap! Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu apapun yang terjadi. Jadi lakukan apa yang ku katakan, Tolak perjodohan ini dan menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang! Aku harus segera kekamarku!"

Chanyeol memandang ke belakang sekilas, pintu yang berada di ujung itu ternyata milik Baekhyun? Tapi melihat selimut yang Baekhun bawa, Chanyeol menduga kalau seharusnya selimut itu di bawa ke kamar tamu.

Baekhyun hanya berusaha menghindar dan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya, Chanyeol bisa merasakanya.

"Selimut itu, harusnya kau bawa ke kamarku kan?"

"Tidak, ini untukku sendiri!" Baekhun segera menutup mulutnya. Kenapa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Seharusnya ia memberikan selimut itu kepada Chanyeol agar tidak perlu masuk kekamar tamu dan meletakkanya sendiri di tempat tidur laki-laki itu.

"Untukmu sendiri? Kau kekurangan selimut?"

"Tentu saja, musim dingin akan segera tiba dan aku sudah mulai merasa kedinginan. Aku butuh tambahan selimut!" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun berbohong.

Baekhyun bukan orang yang pandai berbohong karena kegugupanya sangat terlihat jelas. Baekhyun menunduk saat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, Senyuman yang sudah membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Sejak kapan ia menjadi bodoh saat berhadapan dengan orang ini?

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menghangatkanmu!" Chanyeol beraksi cepat.

Karena sesaat kemudian Baekhyun sudah di tarik kedalam kamar dan merasakan bunyi pintu tertutup di belakangnya. Gadis itu menggenggam selimut yang di bawanya semakin erat, tidak lama karena selimut itu segera terjatuh kelantai ketika menyadari Chanyeol sudah memandangi setiap inci tubuhnya.

Ia bergerak selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Baekhyun tapi gadis itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun, ia sedang berusaha mempertahankan diri dengan memasang wajah tergalaknya.

Baekhyun mulai merasa terintimidasi meskipun ia terus berusaha menantang dan memandang wajah Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak suka. Perlahan-lahan ia mundur dan berusaha menjaga jarak.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Lihat dirimu! Ternyata kau sangat cantik. Kau berdandan seperti ini untukku?"

"Kalau aku tau yang datang adalah kau, aku tidak akan memakai pakaian seperti ini!"

"Jadi, kau berdandan seperti ini demi Yifan?" Chanyeol tertawa, tawa yang terdengar sangat menyeramkan.

"Harusnya kau tidak menggunakan _dress tanpa lengan seperti ini_" Ia menyentuh pundak Baekhyun dengan satu jarinya sehingga Baekhyun mundur selangkah lagi dan membuatnya jatuh ke tempat tidur. Gadis itu terpekik kecil saat Chanyeol sudah merangkak di atas tubuhnya dan menyentuh dadanya

"Tapi aku suka dress tanpa lengan seperti ini"

"Kau mau memakai dress_ ? _Aku punya banyak!" tertawa lagi. Baekhyun masih berusaha mengejek dalam situasi segawat ini.

"Kau punya banyak? Menarik! Bagaimana kalau ini ku turunkan ?" sebelah tangan Chanyeol terangkat menurunkan resleting belakang dress baekhyun dan berhenti ketika Baekhyun menepis tanganya.

"Kau mau bersikap kurang ajar padaku?"

"Lalu kenapa tidak teriak? Kau menyukainya kan? Katakan saja!"

Baru saja Chanyeol akan menarik Baekhyun tiba tiba...

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?" Donghae menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian dengan sangat heran. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab hingga Baekhyun berbalik dengan pakaiannya yang sudah kembali rapi lalu mengambil selimut yang berserakan di lantai.

"Aku mengantarkan selimut, Paman!" Meskipun Baekhyun berusaha untuk tampak biasa tapi dari suaranya barusan Donghae bisa merasakan kegugupanya yang luar biasa.

"Tapi selimutnya terjatuh, aku akan menggantinya. Permisi!"

Paman Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar itu. Ia memandang Chanyeol lagi dan menutup pintu.

"Kau mau melakukan apa? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang tadi?"

"Aku hanya bermain-main sedikit. Tenanglah paman, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa!"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa? Kau nyaris menelanjanginya!"

"Paman, dia menyukainya! Dia tidak berteriak kan?"

Donghae memukul kepala Chanyeol keras sehingga laki-laki itu mengaduh.

"Dia wanita terhormat. Mana mungkin dia akan berteriak begitu saja di rumahnya sendiri. Ibunya bisa kena serangan Jantung kalau mengetahui kelakuanmu ini!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**Maapin Author yaa Chap kemarin kurang panjang :(**

**Tapi di Chap ini udah author usahain kasih panjang kok. Semoga readers seneng**

**Author sengaja update nya malem biar kejutan gitu :v Oh iyaa maaf ya update fast :'3**

**Keknya author gk janji bakal update fast mulai hari ini soalnya minggu depan udah mau fokus UN**

**Dan FF 'What is Love' dan 'I wish you would' bakal lanjut kok, tenang aja.**

**cuman slow update aja.**

**Mau tau cara biar author fast Update di FF ini? Tinggal review yang banyak :v**

**Author ini baca novel aslinya sampe habis dan endingnya bagus banget /lebay/**

**Ya udah author udah selesai ngebacot/?**

**BIG THANKS FOR REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW MY STORY 3 3**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**.**

**.**

**LAFFFF^^**


End file.
